Ten Scenes
by xXriujooXx
Summary: Yep. It's the ten song iPod shuffle drabble thing. Tony/Ziva.


**Yes. I did the iPod-shuffle-quick-write-a-story thing. I meant to do it six months ago when someone told me to, but I just never got around to it. **

**Plus, I type really slow so progress in that area wasn't going as fast as it needed to be. **

**But I got totally bored while I was supposed to be writing an essay for my comp class and well....**

**I know I have random and eclectic crap on my iPod. It's what makes me so interesting.**

**Take any grammar mistakes as they are. If I find any some another day when it's NOT one o'clock in the morning (like it is now) I shall fix them. **

**

* * *

**

1. Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback

He grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her down the street. Rain was falling down steadily, just enough to have them soaked to the skin within minutes.

"Tony…it is raining!" she said as they ran down the street.

"You've never run in the rain, Zee-vah?" he said, laughter reaching all the way up to his eyes.

...

**2. Si Volvieras A Mi – Josh Groban**

Music in another language sifted towards him softly in the empty office. It was about ten o clock, and Tony was just coming back to work because he left the file he was supposed to review on his desk for the second day in a row, and if he didn't take it home and have it back to Gibbs by morning he would be slapped so hard that he'd feel it next week.

The lamp on Ziva's desk shed a soft light on the surrounding area, and she was humming quietly along to the song. It was gorgeous, and it sounded like it was in Spanish. As he walked closer, he saw that Ziva's eyes were closed as she listened to the song, totally immersed and unaware of his presence.

He decided he would come back later, and quietly left the building.

...

**3. Addicted – Saving Abel**

It was an invitation he could not resist; the sultry look from behind her eyelashes, the tantalizing crook of her finger as she conveyed her wish for him to come closer. The robe was falling gently from her shoulders, revealing something silky, lacy and left almost nothing to the imagination.

He wordlessly dropped his backpack to the floor with a thud, unable to take his eyes off her, just barely aware of himself to remember to close the door.

A candle or two was the only thing lighting his apartment, strategically placed so as to be safe from harm during certain, er…physical activities. The gentle smell of Ziva's perfume wafted towards him, and it was everything he could do not to run to her as fast as he could.

_Slow down, DiNozzo…take it slow. _

Pssh…to hell with that.

After a tense moment of staring and heavy breathing, they both ran to each other, meeting in the middle of the living room in a fierce embrace.

...

**4. Panama – Van Halen**

They were driving down the highway, the sky was blue and there were no clouds. The top on the convertible was down, and great music was playing on the radio. Their hands were entwined on the gear shift. Tony was humming enthusiastically to himself, but Ziva was sitting as far from him as she could, eyes flashing and anger in her posture.

"I cannot believe you!" she said finally. "How can you be happy about this?"

"It's not my fault. But I don't really consider this a setback."

"You are such a…_guy_," she said, exasperatedly.

"You know, many other girls have noticed that over the years, and they would kill to be in your position right now. "

"If I could, I'd hit you."

"Relax. As soon as we get back then we'll have Gibbs take the handcuffs off."

...

**5. You're The One That I Want – John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John (from Grease)**

The red dress she wore set him on fire. Downing whatever was in his glass in one go, he blinked, trying to sort out the vision his eyes were giving him. Surely this wasn't Ziva, Assassin Extraordinaire? His Ziva? When in the hell did he get so lucky?

"My eyes are up here, Tony," she said, raising her eyebrows as she caught him looking her up and down.  
"I know…" he whispered, making eye contact, and holding it. "Dance with me?"

...

**6. It's All Coming Back To Me Now – Meatloaf and Marion Raven**

It had been four months since that night Vance broke up the team, four months since the goodbye, and three months, thirty days, and twenty three hours since _it_ happened. It was still a taboo subject, and probably the reason they hadn't contacted each other during the interim.

But now they were together again, just like old times, and it was harder than he thought to go back to the way things were before. He couldn't help wondering…was she as tortured as him? Did it mean as much to her? Did she wake up at night in cold sweats, as dreams and nightmares threw the memory of the most incredible night of his life back into his face?

It took a gunshot and a near miss to bring her back to his arms again. She was shaking with the knowledge that she had nearly been killed, and he happened to be standing there. He pulled her close and sighed. Didn't she feel how right this simple gesture was? How complete it made him?

He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to love her again. He wanted to stay by her side and never leave her. Feelings he had pushed away for four months were flooding back to him, and he wondered why he had put them away in the first place.

...

**7. Santa Fe – Jesse Martin (from RENT)**

He ran, his lungs burning with the strain. He didn't want to miss her; if she passed security it was too late…not even his badge would get him by without a ticket. And he needed to tell her now. Now or it may be too late.

"Ziva!" he shouted as he burst into the airport at close to ten at night, waking up those sleeping on benches waiting for delayed flights. "Ziva!"

A security guard attempted to stop him, but he held up his badge and the way cleared.

"Make a hole!" he called in front, seeing a traffic jam in the highway. "Federal Agent!"

People fled from him like he had the plague.

"Ziva!"

And there she was, in line waiting to go through the metal detector. "Ziva!"

She turned, hearing her name, staring in shock at him.

"Tony! What the hell are you doing?" she asked as he skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Running," he said simply, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the way.

"What are you doing at the airport?"

His mouth went dry. Having gone on sheer impulse since thirty minutes after she left the office, now that he had reached his goal he had no idea what to do. People were staring, and the cop he had run past had finally caught up to him. Tony flashed his badge again without tearing his eyes from Ziva's face.

"I came to say goodbye," he said finally.

"You said goodbye already."

"And that I wanted you to know that every second you're gone my life will be empty and meaningless until you return."

"Tony…"

"So hurry back."

...

**8. When I Look Into Your Eyes - FireHouse**

Ziva was in denial. Of course she wasn't in love with Tony! What the hell kind of a cliché was that? But when he looked at her…when he told a joke…when he laughed…

Each time these things nearly drove her over the edge.

No way in hell was she in love with him though.

Impossible.

Not true.

But…

Well…

Maybe she was just a little bit.

Maybe.

...

**9. The Trouble With Love Is – Kelly Clarkson**

All around, love was a terrible thing. It made you feel like shit all the time, it drove you insane, destroyed your inhibitions and common sense. It was the equivalent of ripping your heart out and sending it through the meat grinder.

Pain, that's all it was.

But, there was also those times of euphoria, the seemingly endless bounds of feeling and passion. Your world is centered and condensed to only contain that one person.

And then when you have everything figured out, it all changes. Like security codes on McGee's computer.

But that was what kept you on your toes.

And she definitely was good at that.

...

**10. Music Of The Night – Gerard Butler (from Phantom of the Opera) **

He ran a finger down the side of her face, trailing it tenderly along her skin. He saw her eyes close in response, her lips part as if on a reflex. His fingers made it from her forehead and ended up somewhere along her collarbone. They were so close, barely inches away now. It was a struggle just to remember to breathe.

His other hand was on her back, pressing her to him as their lips met.

Fire was not adequate enough to describe the sensation. He pulled her closer as the kiss deepened, and she seemed to melt into him. The music surrounding them flowed through his veins, burning him not unpleasantly.

He trailed kisses down her collarbone and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

**As you can see, like a third of all those songs were from a musical of some sort. I have a thing for them. It's a weakness. Sometimes I feel like that woman in that Scrubs episode that saw everything as a musical....**

**Oh, and _Soulmates_ isn't going to be updated for a little while, for those of you reading it...sorry. I shall provide full excuses and explanations when I do update next time. **


End file.
